Hunted
by tombraider123
Summary: The story is told from the several journal entrees from Mrs Ruby Rose. This tells of their final days together.


So I had this idea for a small one off. It's slightly odd but I wanted to give it a shot. Let me know what you think about it.

The Forest Pines of Vytal. A large gather of trees that can span 100 metres high. The Forest Pines of Vytaal, the densest woods in the world. The Forest Pines of Vytal, shrouded in mystery, and home to many flora and fauna, and if you believe what others say, something else lurks those woods; something dark. This is a story of four young girls who went on a camping trip into the pines. As written in the youngest girls journal she says this is her and her older sisters Uncles getaway home. The four girls were Weiss Schnee (18), Blake Belladonna (18) and half-sisters Ruby Rose (16) and Yang Xiao Long (18). The only information we got from this trip are the several entries in Mrs Roses journal.

* * *

July 1st

We just arrived at our Uncle Qrows house. It's a lot bigger than I expected. Five rooms two baths, it took us nearly an hour to get here, thankfully Blake is really good at navigating us here. I'm writing this just before I'm going to bed, Yang's in the bed across from me, we decided to sleep in the same room while Blake and Weiss have their own rooms. I was happy to see Weiss smile, she's been doing it less and less lately; her family is harsh on her sometimes. Tomorrow we decided to go on a hike, it should be fun. I still don't know how we're going to explain to Qrow that we went to stay at one of his places without asking, oh well.

July 2nd morning.  
So I just had breakfast, Weiss was really excited about the hike, I was so happy to see her like that. Yang asked me not that long ago if it would be alright for her to stay in Blakes room. I'm surprised she hadn't sooner; they're a couple after all. Today might be the day I ask Weiss.

July 2nd after hike.

I asked her, I can't believe it, I asked Weiss to be my girlfriend and she said yes . We left at about 10am and made it to where we wanted to go at about 11:40am according to Blake. Yang had constantly been kissing Blake on the cheek and side hugging her; I guess that's what gave me some motivation to ask Weiss. We were standing on a hill that looked over the forest where I asked her. I got down on one knee and the three of them gasped. Apparently it looked like I was about to ask Weiss to marry me; maybe one day I will, I love her so much. I'm so happy now.

July 3rd morning

I couldn't write in here last night because Yang decided we should get drunk. By we I mean her, Blake and even Weiss. I tried one, it bad. I don't know how people drink beer all the time. I didn't mind how it affected Weiss though, she constantly hugged and kissed me, actually she's still asleep in my bed right now, we slept in the same bed last night and she completely cuddled up to me. She was so adorable. I hope she doesn't mind me writing about it in this.

July 3rd afternoon.

We went on another hike today, this time to some other place. It was slightly odd. Blake stopped half way and her face scared me. Her eyes were completely open and she said she heard some strange. We all just thought it was deer or something, then again her being a faunus she does have better hearing than us. Other than that the hike was awesome, Weiss stayed by me the whole time. We kissed at the end of it. My first kiss, well my first kiss when one the people aren't drunk out of their minds.

July 3rd evening.

So this will be our third night here, we're here until the 7th then we're heading back. Weiss is in here again. It's funny I didn't even ask her to sleep in here but she decided to anyway. She's reading a book right now. Nothings really happened since the wrote in here earlier.

July 4th early morning.

It's still dark out but a noise woke me up. It was scary, like some really deep growl. Blake had heard it to. No wolfs or anything that would growl live in here thought. I'm still a bit shaken up at the fact it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me. Blake went back to bed just before and Weiss is still asleep. I don't think I'll be sleeping anymore tonight.

July 4th afternoon.

I was right. I didn't sleep at all, I just lied in bed, I was slightly afraid of that noise I heard. I didn't have the energy to write this morning. Blake and I told Weiss and Yang about what we heard. Yang completely put it off as false, Weiss did as well but she looked a little afraid. I asked Weiss if she could sleep with me again tonight, she said yes thankfully. I don't want to go too far from the house now, I don't want to meet whatever made that growling noise.

July 4th evening.

It came back. Whatever was making that noise came back. We were sitting around talking when the lights went out. Blake said she would go and check the generator. I heard her scream, oh god it was terrible. It's a monster, I didn't see it but I heard and worse than ever. Poor Blake. It only took us a second after we heard the noises to go out and check, she was gone and so was whatever attacked her. We got the power going and Weiss shined a torch on the scene. All there was were scraps of Blakes clothes and giant wolf paw prints. Please be okay Blake, please.

July 5th morning.

I didn't slept last night. We all stayed in the one room. It was bad; Yang cried for hours before falling asleep, Weiss nearly the same. We decided earlier to go out and look for Blake. I miss her already, she's like a second sister to me and she always cares about me. I love her like I love Yang. Please be okay Blake.

July 5th afternoon.

I can't believe it. I don't want to remember it but I can't stop thinking about it. Blakes dead. We found her not too far from the house. We found what's left of her. God. I vomited right after seeing it and Yang nearly stopped working. We want to leave, but I don't want to face whatever did that to Blake. I think what made it worse was that we won't be able to bury the body. I miss you so much Blake. You were a sister to me and I loved you.

July 5th evening.

We held a sort of funeral for Blake. There was no body or coffin but we spoke like it was one. We shared stories and cried a lot. We don't know what to do. We all want to leave, but what if that thing comes back. I can't even imagine the pain and terror Blake went through. I'm so scared and tired but I can't sleep. Yang and Weiss are in here. They're hugging it out right now but I really just want to go home and never come back here.

July 6th afternoon.

It came again. At around dusk. I don't know what came over her but Yang grabbed a knife and charged out screaming. I saw it. It was black with red eyes. Like a giant wolf nearly as tall as Yang. Yang, my sister. She's dead, I saw it kill her. I don't want to think about I want to go home.

July 6th late afternoon.

We're about to leave. Weiss grabbed everything thing she could and so did I. We can't stay here anymore. That thing started smashing at the doors and I cried. Weiss told me we're leaving and we will make it. I'm taking this journal with me. If we make it I don't know how to tell Dad about what happened. About Blake and especially how Yang isn't here anymore. I hope we make it. I love you Weiss. i should tell her this before we go.

* * *

The four girls ventured off into the woods. This was Five months ago and only two weeks ago their bodies were found. Like that of their friends it was hard to tell who they were. Something large had attacked them and tried to consume then, leaving them half eaten and leaving. The girls were young and had their whole lives ahead of them. But something had ended it for them. Something we still question to exist. From Ruby Roses entrees it was a large black furred wolf with red eyes. Wolfs do not normally live in this area and when some are found they aren't the size as what Mrs Rose descried this beast. Many think it was a hoax and that someone had murdered them and placed this evidence to put police officers of their trail. Others doubt that though. This journal was one of the few things found. Their bodies were found with hands entwined. They were still living after they were attacked and died close to each other. If this story proves anything to us is that there are still many things in this world we cannot answer, some of which are, from this journal, are very deadly and can kill.


End file.
